


The Bite

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, worried!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has no spoilers.<br/>Give it a chance~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> My third Sterek drabble in english.  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, I don't own the fanart (only the arrangements)

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

"Shhh, don't move... You're hurt." The teenager's blood staining his hands and soaking his clothes.  
"Derek...," Stiles whispers, looking at him in pain. "Am I dying... ?"  
Derek's heart almost stop, his wolf howling at the injustice. "Of course not. You're gonna be alright, okay?"  
One bloody hand caressing his buzzy hair, softly. Stiles closes his eyes and swallows.  
Derek knows that there is no time, that he must do something... No, he wants to do something, save him. He doesn't care if Stiles hates him for that. Scott will blame him for not trying.  
But that's not why he's gonna give Stiles _The Bite_. That's not it.  
He touches Stiles' lips, feels his accelerated pulse through his pale skin, his visible veins...  
"Don't...," the boy begins saying.  
"Shh... It's okay, Stiles. It's gonna be okay..." Derek leans over him, his neck.  
The fangs elongating, tearing the skin gently...

 

**~The End**


End file.
